Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), resistance variable memory, and flash memory, among others. Types of resistance variable memory include phase change material (PCM) memory, programmable conductor memory, and resistive random access memory (RRAM), among others.
Memory devices are utilized as non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications in need of high memory densities, high reliability, and data retention without power. Non-volatile memory may be used in, for example, personal computers, portable memory sticks, solid state drives (SSDs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players such as MP3 players, movie players, and other electronic devices.
Challenges related to memory device fabrication include decreasing the size of a memory device, increasing the storage density of a memory device, and/or limiting memory device cost. Some memory devices include memory cells arranged in a two dimensional array, in which memory cells are all arranged in a same plane. In contrast, various memory devices include memory cells arranged into a three dimensional (3D) array having multiple levels of memory cells. Select devices can be used to select a particular one of the memory cells of the 3D array.